


Liberty

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Inside and Out [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Prison, daryl and jesus after prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: It had been two months since Jesus joined Daryl in his freedom. They had started the next chapter of their lives, and were trying to put their time behind bars in the past.---Or, the Cellmates sequel.





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you wanted a sequel, so here ya go.

Daryl could spend hours wracking his brain, but it wouldn't matter how much he tried, he would never be able to think of a more pleasant way to wake up.

Daryl was warm underneath the soft blue material of their duvet on their shared bed. The pillow was comfortable beneath his head. Jesus was curled up beside him, Daryl found the pressure of his body against him incredibly comfortable. Jesus had a leg thrown over his own, and his head was pillowed on his chest.

He looked incredibly peaceful as he slept, and Daryl groggily ran his fingers through the younger man's long chestnut hair. Daryl smiled every time that he scrunched up his cute upturned nose in his sleep, and he moved his hand down to gently run his pointer finger down its length.

Jesus shifted a little in his sleep, nuzzling said nose against Daryl's chest as he sighed heavily before he slowly began to blink his eyes open.

"Good mornin'," Daryl greeted him when his eyes were finally open, and they met his own.

"Morning," Jesus replied sleepily, lifting one of his hands and rubbing at his eyes as he rolled off Daryl's body and onto his back beside him.

Daryl could have pouted when Jesus rolled off him, he loved having the other man in his arms, especially of a morning when he was all sleepy and adorable. Daryl moved onto his side so he could see his boyfriend better, and he reached out and placed a hand on his bare stomach, enjoying the feeling of the man's abs beneath his palm.

"You sleep okay?" Daryl asked, grinning when Jesus closed his eyes and threw an arm over his face.

Jesus hummed, "Yeah," He managed to say, lowering his arm just a little so that he could peak at him, "You?"

"Good," Daryl said and shuffled a bit closer to him, wrapping an arm around him fully and leaning down over him, "Like waking up with you, you know in an actual bed together," He said quietly after a few moments, and he just knew that his cheeks heated up.

Jesus grinned at him and found the energy to lift his hand and cup the back of his neck, "I like it too, sweetheart," He whispered as he threaded his fingers through Daryl's baby hairs.

A few moments passed before Jesus applied pressure to his neck and pulled him down so that they could press their lips together. Daryl relaxed into the kiss, Jesus' plump and soft lips feeling amazing against his own.

"We have to get up, don't we?" Jesus asked when they eventually pulled their lips apart.

Daryl sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately, I have to get to work,"

Jesus groaned dramatically, "Why can't it be the weekend, so we can lay in bed together all morning," He said as he sat up.

"Just lay together?" Daryl asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jesus looked down at him and smirked, "Oh?" He said and then leaned down.

Daryl chuckled against Jesus' lips as he kissed him, and then watched as the man got out of the bed. Daryl rested his arm on his head and looked Jesus up and down appreciatively, he was almost entirely naked, only wearing a pair of black boxers. His long chestnut hair fell down his pale back, and Daryl wanted to be able to brush it for him.

"Go shower and get ready for work, I'll cook us some breakfast, a decent one, not just cereal," Jesus told him as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

Daryl grinned and stood up from the bed, "How domestic, babe," He said.

He noticed Jesus grinned at him, Daryl had only just started to use pet names to refer to Jesus, and the man always blushed and looked happy when he did.

"Go on then," Jesus started and began to make his way out of the bedroom, "Get your cute butt in the shower," He said.

Daryl snorted and did as he was told and made his way into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After he showered and had changed into his mechanic's uniform, he made his way through the apartment and into the kitchen where Jesus was serving out some eggs on toast, and bacon onto plates.

"Smells good," Daryl said as he took a seat at the breakfast bar and rested his jaw on his hands as he smiled at his partner.

Jesus smiled back at him and pushed his plate in front of him along with a glass of orange juice.

"What time will you be home tonight, do you know?" Jesus asked as he took as a seat down beside him.

"Around six, I think," Daryl replied and reached over to grab the salt shaker.

Paul nodded and began to eat his own meal, splitting the eggs and cutting off small pieces of toast.

They were both quiet for several moments as they ate their breakfast before Daryl spoke again, glancing at Jesus, "Are you hearing back from anyone today?" He asked.

Jesus had been trying to get a job ever since a few days after he was released, but so far, he wasn't having any luck, and Daryl knew that it was beginning to wear the younger man down.

Jesus stiffened a little, but nodded, "Three places, yeah," He confirmed.

"What places?" Daryl asked curiously, really hoping that Jesus would get some luck.

The man sighed and poked at his food with his fork, "The restaurant, the bookstore, and the gym," Jesus replied.

Daryl sighed heavily and reached over and placed his hand on Jesus' shoulder, squeezing in a way that he hoped was comforting, "It'll be okay," He said softly.

Jesus smiled weakly at him and leaned over and pressed their lips together for a few moments, "I hope so," he said and then went back to eating his meal.

They finished eating after several minutes, and Daryl helped Jesus clean up the kitchen before Jesus walked him to the door, which wasn't really necessary as it was only seven meters away.

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Jesus told him as he handed him his paper bag that he had put some sandwiches in for his lunch, and it once again reminded Daryl of how domestic it all seemed.

Daryl leaned forward and kissed him deeply, "See you, babe," He said, using the name that Jesus loved, and both of their cheeks flushed red.

"See you tonight," Jesus replied, and playfully slapped his ass when he turned around to walk out the door.

"Asshole," Daryl called and glared at him over his shoulder, and he heard Jesus laugh before he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Daryl closed the door behind him as he stepped into the apartment and winced a little at the ache in his back as he knelt down and pulled his boots off. He wondered if Jesus knew how to give a massage, or if he didn't if he'd be willing to try.

"Paul?" He called out as he stood straight again, Jesus hadn't messaged him saying he was going anywhere, so he should be in the apartment.

He wasn't met with a reply, but that was a common occurrence as Jesus could get so engrossed in his books that he'd shut off the outside world.

Daryl was about to call his name again as he couldn't see him in the lounge area, but then he spotted the man out on the lounge chair out on the small balcony. He also spotted the bottle of beer in his hand, along with the other five empty bottles spread out on the floor.

Daryl furrowed his brows in concern and made his way to the glass sliding door that would take him out onto the balcony.

It was chilly as he stepped outside and he immediately felt concern for Jesus who was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Paul," He said softly when the man didn't notice him, Jesus looked up at him, his cheeks were flushed red from the cold and Daryl also noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, "Paul," He repeated when the man still failed to say anything.

"I'm completely fucking useless," Jesus replied, his voice slurred to the alcohol that he had consumed, and it was obvious that he was drunk.

"What?" Daryl asked confused as he sat down on the couch beside Paul.

Paul gestured strangely with his hands, "I mean not actually useless," Jesus said, in an attempt to explain himself. He gulped down another mouthful of his beer before he continued, and then frowned deeply when Daryl reached out and took it from him.

"Paul, what do you mean?" He asked softly.

Jesus sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face, "Now that I have a record, I'm fucking useless," he whimpered.

"Paul," Daryl said softly and placed his hand on the man's thigh, "You ain't useless,"

"Nobody fucking wants to hire a guy who's killed two people, Daryl," Jesus snapped at him, a hard glare on his face.

Daryl sighed and stood up, "Come on, let's get you into some pajamas," he said, it was becoming clear that he wasn't going to be able to have much a conversation with Jesus while he was drunk.

He got Jesus into the bedroom without much of a fight, the younger man slumping against him. Daryl sat Jesus down on the bed while he retrieved the man's pajamas, it was clear by the man's wet hair that he had already showered.

He dressed the man carefully, and then laid him down on the bed, figuring that he could take a nap and sober up while he showered and cooked some dinner for the both of them.

They got into bed a few hours later after they had had their dinner and Jesus had sobered up.

"Dale's offer still stands," Daryl said quietly as he settled down on Jesus' chest, sighing deeply when the man's muscled arms wrapped around him.

Jesus huffed, "And tell him I'm grateful, but it feels like charity. I want to be able to do this on my own, find my own damn fucking job like a functioning adult," He said, frustration clear in his voice.

Daryl sighed heavily, "I know you do, babe, but Dale ain't gonna be pissed if you continue to look for a job while working for him,"

Jesus was quiet for a few moments, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Daryl's scarred back, "How much would I make?" He eventually asked, his voice sounding defeated.

"I'm not sure, less than me since you'd just be on reception, but it's still money, money that we need," He said, and he didn't want to pressure the younger man, but they did need the money.

Jesus went quiet again, even longer this time, "Would you have to tell Dale the circumstances of what I was in for?"

"Dale knows nothing about what you were in for, and he said that he didn't need to if it made you uncomfortable, he said that me trusting you is enough for him,"

Jesus sighed heavily and shifted down the bed a little, making Daryl move off his chest momentarily, "I'll think about it, okay? I still have a few more places to hear from,"

A smile pulled at his lips at his success, and pressed a kiss to Jesus' bare chest, "Okay, I'll support you, whatever you decide," He told the younger man.

Daryl hadn't had great experiences with boyfriends, he had only had a few hookups and then one serious three year relationship that crashed and burned, but he was determined to be the best possible partner he could be for Jesus, especially know how he had been treated by his ex.

"You're sweet, gorgeous," Jesus said quietly and Daryl felt him kiss his head.

Daryl propped himself up for a few moments, so he was able to press a kiss to the man's cheek, and then lips before he settled down again.

They both fell asleep after a few minutes later, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments motivate me to write! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
